Quietus' Pity
by Embracing Insanity
Summary: Who are you?" her voice was sharp and firm, despite her position on the floor. He snickered, amused at her tone. "Hades, Lord of the Underworld and Resident God of the Dead. Kinda makes you want to get to know me doesn't it?" Maleficent/Hades
1. Two's a Crowd

Agony twisted itself incarnate within the barbed blade, piercing robe, skin, flesh and bone. Unnatural and shrill the scream ripped from her soul to rise high into the blackened sky. The crumbling stone slid away under her feet and the ground's unforgiving surface caught her within its rigid grip. Red melted with black and white skin became stained scarlet.

She awoke long after the sun had conquered the night and blinked wearily into its blinding rays. Slowly, she rose to her feet, deeply aware of the pain within her chest. Where the sword had struck now there was but a scar, but the memory of the dreadful wound still lingered.

Her staff appeared beside her and she gripped it tightly. Hand against her chest, she sighed and in a roar of green flames she teleported herself away from the cliff and its rocky bottom.

Once within her keep high in the Forbidden Mountain, she regally lowered herself into her throne-like seat.

"Ignorant mortals..." she chuckled, ignoring the pain within her chest that flared to life again while she spoke. Each breath, though measured and shallow, was laboured and she noticed with disdain that the energy required to teleport had left her faintly weak.

Had Prince Philip really thought a sword of truth made by a single good fairy would slay her? Honestly she had viewed him as more intuitive than that. Still, she leaned back, he had escaped her clutches and freed his precious princess from her curse. Perhaps it was herself that she had overestimated.

Within her stormy eyes she could all but see the laughing joined courts of Kings Stephen and Hubert. Princess Aurora and Prince Philip were no doubt bonded in marital bliss and what fear she had happily fed on for 16 years, was now conquered by the joy and peace.

Diablo, her beautiful black raven, was now stone upon the rail of her tower and her assorted fools had melted back into the forests and caves once they had learned she had "died". They had no doubt feared King Stephen would attack the Forbidden Mountain, and the loyalty they held to their irritable Mistress was cut upon her passing. It was for the best, she thought, after all, she did not need them. They had, over the many years, far more times drove her nearly mad rather than proved helpful. But she would miss her raven; miss his meaningful smirks and mischievous glinting eyes.

Affection linked one only to eventual suffering... eventual heart-ache. She sniffed softly, shivering in the cold darkness of the room. Never before had it seemed so pitifully empty. Void of life and depicting exactly what the truth of shadow truly was. A vacuum of endless failure.

Overcome by the weakness in her chest and the solitude's pain, Maleficent fell asleep within the chair, her staff clattering from her limp fingers and her horned headdress resting serenely back against the black throne.

Hours later,the Mistress of Evil, stiffly, from the seated slumber, rose from her seat and began to pace the lifted stone surface. Her styled tattered purple, black and red robes fanned out to glide behind her lithe form and she lifted pale fingers to her chest once again.

Blood-red lips pursed in patient frustration as she gazed from the large windows. The darkness that extended from her home no longer tainted the kingdom's capital. It pained her almost as much as her healing chest; to realize how diminished her death had made her long crafted image of depravity.

Razing a village or two came to her sharp mind, flashing in brilliant flame-glory before her pale gold eyes. No Princesses to be awoken from a delightful death... no Princes to crush her delicate dreams. Then again, logically the after-effects of a burning village would hardly equal the euphoria she had felt upon cursing young Aurora. Fate truly hated her...

Irately hitting her svelte hand against the nearest wall, she cursed thunderously in the darkest tongue she knew, pouring forth her vexation in elegant oratory for the stark crumbling walls to hear. Somehow it felt as though she was being mocked... and cruelly so. The very frost of King Stephen's kingdom had held her malicious name and founding, but now she found that perhaps it had all been wasted. Long years of constant siege with the kingdom were now at an end.

Were she a lesser being, she may have cried bitter tears. Truly pity had reached into Death's immortal soul and given her life, despite the Truthful wound. The knowledge that perhaps pity had saved her was as yet another fatal blow to the powerful fairy, as she leaned heavily against the wall, breathing heavily from her verbal attack against it.

She heard the soft snap of the flourished black banners against the walls and blinked wearily as sleep reached forth its hands to claim her. Blearily, she found her limps weighed heavily and she was unable to climb to her feet. Rather she sunk lower until she lay on the floor, her pale cheek saved from the cold floor by a fold of her cloak. Dreams of black filled her vision and she knew no more.

"Someone forgot to awaken the true sleeping beauty..." A masculine voice chuckled, only a short distance from her ear. Blinking, Maleficent opened her eyes to see a large man towering over her, his grey arms folded over his tunic styled attire. Blue flames danced wildly upon his head where most preferred hair and a small skull held his robe together just under his right shoulder.

Her eyes widened considerably as she struggled to rise to her feet. The man smiled cheekily, showing off sharp long teeth that complemented his glowing yellow eyes and long chin amazingly well.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice sharp and firm, despite her position on the floor. She hated having to look up at him; having to bend her spinning head back to meet his roguish eyes.

He snickered, amused at her tone of voice.

"Hades, Lord of the Underworld and Resident God of the Dead." Grandly finishing with an exuberant sweep of his arms, he winked at her. "Kinda makes you want to get to know me doesn't it?"

As a matter of fact it only increased the growing discomfort within her chest. So, Death's pity had in fact not been merciful, if this disgusting being had been sent to take her soul. The very thought sent shivers of revulsion up and down her spine and gave her additional energy to slowly climb to her feet.

"Not at all." she hissed, carefully skirting around him as she made her way to her throne and the staff lying on the floor by it.

"Whoa! Not so fast, babe." Hades rushed to block her from her staff and gave her what he hoped was a winning grin. "I didn't come here to cart you back to the underworld." She raised an eyebrow at his "assurance" finding it odd that he seemed to know what she was thinking. But then again, he had claimed to be a god...

The moment of awkward silence passed as Hades awaited her answer, only to have her glare intensify until he finally backed away in defeat. "You should bottle that... the Fates would give their eye for a glare like that." he muttered, crossly.

Maleficent ignored him, picking up her staff and using it to help balance herself, moved as quickly as possible to get away from the supposed God of the Dead.

"Can't you just hear me out?" he called after her, popping in a smoky fashion in front of her.

"I neither desire to 'hear you' nor 'see you'..." she smirked, rolling her eyes at his shock.

"But, come on!" he growled, grabbing his flame hair. "Just- Ah! Okay, fine."

She continued to walk, but he followed, nearly pitiful in his creature manners.

"I need your help."

Possibly due to the fact this was the last thing she expected to come from his broad lips, Maleficent stopped and turned to face the god.

"My help?" she repeated, a look of subtle curiosity playing across her stern features.

Hades nodded, taking her question as a good sign.

"Well, it's kinda embarrassing..." he chortled, wiping a hand across his brow as if perspiring.

If it were not for his childish chuckles and horrendous grammar, she may have found him amusing...

"The thing is that I um sorta kinda failed to kill Hercules." He breathed a sigh of relief, smiled wide and tucked his arms behind his back. "Whew, glad I finally got that one out."

That makes two of us... Maleficent thought, her patience fraying. Who was Hercules and why had this fool dared to approach her with such petty ambitions?

"You see, Herc is the son of Zeus, you know 'almighty-powerful-king-of-the-god' and all that yada yada..." he waited for the light of realization to dawn in her calm eyes, but was met only with continued melting restraint.

"And..." she demanded, fingers tightening around her staff. The action was not lost to the god, who swallowed nervously.

"So, I thought you might be you know wanting to help..." he glanced out the window at King Stephen's palace off in the distance. "Since your out of a fish to fry yourself."

Anger rose swiftly as shame, guilt and frustration swarmed her thoughts. It irked her beyond comprehension to be compared to the failed god before her. To hear he had sought her out, not for her great and truly devious power, but because he thought she was a kindred spirit of sorts. It went far beyond mocking; it was blasphemy.

"Get out of my castle!" she thundered, striking her staff against the floor as flames began to collect around her.

"Hold your flaming horses, Maleficent!" Hades all but cried, narrowly dodging the collection of fiery darts aimed at his person. "Your the only person who can help me!"

She glowered at him, fuming in her now silent rage, but refrained from attacking him again. Firstly she felt too weak and secondly... he was cowering in terror already.

"How so?" she asked, her voice back to its calm velvet.

Hades gulped.

"Well, I asked around for quite awhile before I found you... Jafar is still stuck as a genie in the sands of the Arabian desert, Ursula was still trying to gather more 'poor unfortunate souls'... and well no one else..." he trailed off, losing his fear due to her inaction and shrugging as if in despondency, Hades sighed.

To her near horror, the fact that he had apparently viewed her as his 'last hope' lifted her spirits somewhat. What fiendish plot did he need assistance in executing? The bloodier the better in her current mood. However her thoughts were dashed more thoroughly than her body had been against the rocks, when Hades continued.

"I just need a place to crash until I can get the dead back where they should and all that." he smiled, eyes wide with hope that she'd agree.

Nearly hissing in annoyance, Maleficent turned again and left him behind. Of all the idiotic... she quickly surmised that 'crashing' was a staying and she had no desire to harbour him within her keep. Not for an hour; not for a day.

"Oh come on! I'll stay out of your uh horns and you'll forget I'm even here!" Hades promised, running after her.

Almost cringing, loathing creeping up her arms, she sighed. No doubt he would pester and insist far longer if she continued to ignore him than if she simply gave him a room as far from her's as possible.

"Very well." she intoned, not looking at him. "But this is only temporary." Ignoring the god's whoops of delight, she continued on down the hallway until she was at the stairway leading to her tower.

What had she ever done to deserve a visit from Hades? she asked herself, boiling as the sound of his 'joy' continued to echo through the drafty castle.


	2. Cracks

It took the god of the dead all of five minutes to realize that his hostess had not only vanished, but that he had no idea of where he would be staying or anything else for that matter. Deciding that tracking her down and asking would be akin to leaping back into the Styx, he found himself wandering through the twisting corridors and hallways of Maleficent's castle.

Every door he attempted to open was locked and although he possessed the power to easily break the door down, he was hesitant to do so. Most people disliked house-guests who destroyed things and he had to be on his best behaviour in order to remain very long, in one piece, with the evil fairy.

Finally after nearly an hour of scouring the castle, he happened upon an unlocked room, which held a spartan but nonetheless suitable bedroom. Cheering it up a bit with a few of his belongings and decorations, such as a skull lamp, a closet to hold his extra togas, and assorted other items, he considered himself officially moved in. Throwing himself on the now expanded bed, he sighed in boredom.

Within her chambers, Maleficent stared out of her window at King Stephen's palace. She had already done her best to push all thoughts of Hades aside, and for the moment was lost in mounting tactics and scenarios.

Merryweather's magic had proved far weaker than her own and she smiled as she gently smoothed Diablo's feathers. He preened upon her shoulder; the aura of normalcy returning slowly but surely. Deciding against summoning her band of idiots, Maleficent had instead begun to plan far more cunning minions. The ancient spells for the awakening of the Dark Forest, whose roots encrusted around the very edge of the Forbidden Mountain, seemed to sing sweetly in her ear.

It seemed that the despair that had threatened to crush her only hours before had been lifted; perhaps by comparing herself to the grey man no doubt lost in the hallways. Whatever the reason, she felt her power tingle within her very fingers and it was a balm to her throbbing chest.

Night came again and passed before Hades finally lost his last shred of patience. Although he had not expected Maleficent to entertain him; ignoring him was far from his comfortable allowances. In a rush of blue flames he located the fairy high in her tower and promptly dropped in to visit.

Her room was bare, to say the least. The stone walls were black either from neglectful cleaning or perhaps charmed or painted that way. A single unadorned bed graced the northern wall while a window, with its draperies drawn shut, graced the southern wall. It was a simple chamber that echoed empty loneliness; a bitter desire to keep said feelings alive and perhaps even a touch or two of remorse.

He glanced around, hoping to spot the woman, before she spotted him with either a fiery ball or a strike from her staff. The darkness was easily cut through as his eyes glowed yellow within the drapery enforced gloom. Nearly snickering as he noted the slight bump in the bed, Hades wondered why he always seemed to find the formidable terror asleep.

Pulling the covers back, he opened his mouth to rudely awake her, as he had the first time. Perhaps a smooth line about 'leaving sleeping dragons lie' or something similar... But he stopped, words dead on his lips as he stared down at her sleeping form.

Truly she was no Aurora and he realized that now, even though he had been jesting with his first attempts to wake her. But in deep slumber, she did possess unearthly beauty. Her black horned headdress had been removed and now rested on the floor beside the bed, leaving a tangled spread of black hair to frame her pale face. Not peace, but perhaps at the very least temporary contentment held her despite the soft rasping of her battling lungs.

He released the black comforter and stepped back, for once in his life lost for words as he stroked his angular chin. The sharp rebuke from a black raven ripped him from his thoughts and he blinked nearly as one blind as Maleficent slowly turned in her sleep. Her face, before nearly at peace, contorted in anguish and she gasped for breath; long claw-like nails dug deeply into the thin sheet and cut fine lines against the underlying mat.

Feeling rather ungentlemanly for witnessing her suffering, Hades left the room, wondering even as he laid back against his own bed, why he had felt so odd. Usually he relished others misery and torment; smiling evilly as the death-belll tolled and another wretched soul turned the numbers of his counter. Scowling, he faced the wall. He did not even know Maleficent; well not personally at least.

He knew of her and about her; but he wasn't sure if that was the same thing as knowing someone personally. She was an evil fairy; could turn into a dragon, teleport herself, had a thing with ravens and loved tormenting King Stephen and his kingdom. The three good fairies were her main thorns in the side and she had cursed Princess Aurora to die after pricking her finger on a spinning wheel. The darling princess' lover had been freed from Maleficent's clutches by the fairies and after a battle worthy of Olympus, she had been vanquished by the sword of truth to the heart. Well apparently, the vanquished part was a bit off... he mused.

Of course, being a sorceress and a fairy, she was no doubt immortal, so most likely the sword of truth had been as pointless as the Fate's scissors with Hercules...he folded his arms angrily at the memory of his own failure. So, they both had more in common than he had first thought. Both had attempted to kill a baby turned teenager for quite awhile... both had anger management issues; hers being with minions, his being... well, every time he'd failed to kill Herc with a monster... In the end, he'd ended up trapped in the Styx with the dead souls sliming all over him and she'd gotten a very much alive princess with a scar to remind her of the failure.

Still did not explain why he wasn't gloating in her pain. Or maybe it did. He wasn't too big into his own pain after all... so perhaps, his eyes widened in shock, he had begun to think of her as he did himself. Shivers of disgust reached their grasping fingers around him as he sat up. If this was how heros and their counterpart side-kicks felt, he wondered why so many of them seemed happy.

After her rather uneasy sleep, Maleficent returned to her throne-room, depressed to the extent that she hoped the dead god was perhaps there. She had no idea what she would say to him much less what he would say to her; but the thought remained.

Confused, but bored, Hades had wandered into the room and now floated around on his back, spinning the occasional air wheel as he attempted to alleviate his stagnant activity.

"You certainly made yourself at home..." Maleficent's rich smooth voice caught his ears and he chuckled, glad to hear something from her besides angry retorts.

"Try my best." he shrugged, cockily smirking.

"Indeed." The raven glared sharply at him from her shoulder and he was sorely tempted to blast the creature as he might his own Pain and Panic. But the retribution for that action might not smooth his already shallow relationship with Maleficent, Mistress of all evil. Lord of the Underworld, surely was a title that would impress any villainess, but to his disappointment, she seemed far from impressed.

He approached where she had seated herself and promptly created a similar throne for himself, conjuring a martini as he did so.

"So whadya do around here for entertainment?" Hades asked, slouching in his seat.

Maleficent appraised him with a lifted eyebrow.

"Occasionally I roast a peasant..." she smirked, covering her mouth with feinted shock and 'correcting' herself. "Oh, how silly of me, I meant pheasant."

Hades chuckled heartily, deciding there was far more to Maleficent than met the eye. And since she was neither bad on the eyes nor that hidden part, he looked forward to the coming days.


	3. Chinese Finger Trap

There was a great deal that Hades deemed beneath him, after all, he was a god and with that title tucked under his belt menial labour perhaps was beneath him. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but admire his hostess' unmatched ability to surprise. After a brief period of lovely banter, she had retired again to her chambers and he had sulked around in a dazed blur of grey.

She had returned after only a few moments with a rather unfamiliar object held in her hand and a rather cat-like smirk darkening her features. It was a look he was accustomed to seeing in the mirror and not on someone else's face. Although, he had to admit, she pulled the gleaming eyes and wicked grin off better than he did. Sure, he was knock-dead handsome in his own muscular, manly way, but who didn't appreciate a bit of feminine grace now and again.

"Hades," she addressed him, sending shivers of deliciousness to his brain.

"Present..." he teased, eyebrows winking at her. He loved how she merely ignored or waved away his advances unlike most uptight women. Images, however inappropriate danced in front of his vision and he had to blink several times to vanish them in order to note that Maleficent was speaking to him.

"...would not be asking to much of you, would it?" she finished, hardly sounding as though she cared one way or the other if whatever she had asked him to do did truly take to much from him...

Chuckling nervously, Hades wondered how angry she might get if he asked her to repeat the question. On a scale of one to ten, he decided nine point nine was a wee bit close to comfort and therefore was left feeling rather sheepish as she handed him the slender object and pointed toward the gateway.

He'd seem mortals pushing the awkward bushy objects around before and had seen certain women even fly with them; but it was the first time anyone had given him one and for that reason he merely stared at it, waiting for it to come to life and instruct him.

Maleficent seated herself in her throne and watched the silent god, clapping inwardly at how delightfully wicked her request had been. Or how wonderful it would be when it sunk into his thick skull what she'd asked. Honestly she wasn't seeing any advantage in being a god as opposed to a 'mortal'...

She wanted him to sweep... Hades nearly blew a fuse as the realization melted in. How dare that hawk-eyed horned willow demand he sweep her hallway! he inwardly fumed, sending his thoughts in glare form at the smirking female. It did not have the desired effect however as her smirk morphed into candescent laughter.

Although normally any being, save Zeus, who laughed at him would have been charred to a cinder, Hades found himself soon howling along with her, both of them holding their stomaches as laughter, sounding quite different from each, yet with the same intent, filled the room.

"Can't believe I fell for that!" Hades wiped a fiery tear from his eye and plopped down in his seat. "But, come one, Maleficent sweetheart, that was so old-school. Where's the smulch?" The villainess had her hand held tightly against her chest as her laughter faded away, her eyes still snapping with amusement though.

"Smulch?" She repeated, having no idea what the word meant.

The word sounded so foreign coming from the woman's proper mouth, Hades snorted in amusement.

"Well there's some." He trailed off, noting that her sparkling eyes had faded back to their rather melancholy dullness. "You okay?" he asked, playing with a red Chinese finger trap.

"Quite." Maleficent assured, the laughing spell having severely hampered her breathing. She had no intention of telling Hades that however. No, she merely needed to escape his presence, where in the privacy of her own rooms, she could wheeze and cough until her lungs regained their usual ability to process oxygen.

"Oh good." Hades nearly sounded relieved, or maybe the tightness in her chest was playing tricks on her ears.

She rose to leave, but found that standing increased her discomfort and therefore remained seated, stiffly staring at the suddenly fascinating loose stone in the wall. Hades, having gotten stuck in the prank device, vanished it and loosely twiddled his thumbs.

"You play poker?" he asked, hopeful.

Maleficent gave him a cold glance.

"What?"

"Poker... you know, cards, the green visor, 'make yar bets' and all that?" she just blinked at him, obviously not knowing.

Deciding poker was not a game he felt up to teaching her, Hades created the finger trap again and held it out for her to take.

"Come on, its lots of fun." he prodded, poking her black and purple sleeve with it.

Maleficent took the offered device and examined it with a critical eye, wondering what on earth it was and how one used it.

"Just stick your fingers in it." Hades instructed, eye wandering to the hand she held tightly against her chest. Part of him was dying to see her become trapped, while the other part was mildly curious to see how much pain she was in.

Fingers... not sure she trusted the lord of the dead, Maleficent hesitated, coughing delicately in hopes it would loosen her chest somewhat. Noticing that he was watching her rather intently, she finally put a finger from her free hand into the woven bamboo and then slid her stabilizing hand lower so as to add a finger from it as well.

"And now?" she asked, curious.

Hades fought the urge to burst out laughing. Maleficent with a Chinese finger trap on her fingers was quite the sight...

"You just pull." he drawled, as if bored.

She gently pulled her fingers apart, hardly surprised that the flexible material became tighter. Breathing as slowly and levelly as possible, Maleficent shifted in her seat slightly to concentrate on both breathing and the device encasing her slender fingers.

Hades frowned when she tightened the device's hold only to easily relax it, obviously having figured out that pulling tightened and pushing loosened. Honestly how terribly boring.

"Ack, your doing it wrong!" he muttered, taking the object from her and applying it to his own fingers. "You pull it tightly like so. And then..." he acted shocked as he "became" stuck. "Oops, I can't get out!" he chuckled, pretending to struggle. "See, more fun than 'yank I'm out'..."

She did not look impressed and he sighed, waving his fingers to vanish the object. To his horror, it didn't fade away and remained stuck between his fingers.

"Um, look at that." he chuckled, reddening with embarrassment as he pushed and pulled on his fingers. Maleficent watched him, a hand against her chest and the other against her her mouth to hide her chuckle.

"Can't get the- ACK!" Hades finally shredded the poor trap in his anger, turning his blue hair red as he huffed.

"Well, my dear lord of the dead, enough 'smulch' for you?" Maleficent asked, rising from her seat. Hades' mouth fell open.

"You did that?!" he queried, unbelieving.

"Sleep well." she replied, laughing softly as her raven alighted upon her shoulder and they vanished around the corner.

"Whoa, girl's got class." Hades muttered, grinning.


	4. Bright and Early

Dedicated to my faithful reader, **Demons 'n' Vampires **

* * *

"Rise and shine! Daylight's aburning and whadya know so's the curtain!" Hades shouted, chuckling as Maleficent started up in her bed, bewilderment melded with fury in her yellow eyes. "Morning, sunshine." he winked. Unfortunately the woman's next action was hardly to return the greetings, but rather to blast him to a cinder against the wall.

Blinking from having been incinerated, Hades coughed and popped back to his usual 'ash-free' self.

"Someone's sizzling this morning." he teased, cracking his knuckles. Malficent yawned into her hand and still waking up wondered what time it was. A large black and grey skull timepiece appeared before her, with flaming purple dragons on the back to proclaim the time. Glaring at Hades, she gaped at the blinking digital numbers.

"Five o'clock! You woke me up at five!?" she shrieked, wanting nothing more than to tackle the infuriating immortal. She'd always been a morning person; with little difficulty rising, but this was not the morning. The wolves were still out and the sun had yet to rise...

"Yeah, and isn't it a nice dark and lustful day?" Hades intoned, as if mimicking a radio announcer. Not impressed, Maleficent covered her head with her pillow and groaned.

"Come on!" She felt something tap her left foot and resisted the urge to hex him into next week. Knowing Hades he probably would make some blasted remark about '7th ring of hell' and then continue to pester her anyway...

"I made waffles..."

"I don't care if you made broiled Stephen! Get out of my rooms!" the pillow hit Hades' face and broke the Cheshire cat smirk he'd had.

"So ya want to party eh?" he murmured darkly, causing a grey pillow to appear in his hand. "Then let's party!"

Narrowly dodging the flung projectile, Maleficent huffed at the childishness of the man and promptly whipped the pillow back, alighting it with green flames as she did so.

The raven chirped in delight as it caught Hade's toga on fire, but immediately regretted siding with his mistress when a bolt of fire singed his feathers off.

"That was uncalled for!" Maleficent muttered as she returned her familiar to his usual feathered self. Hades snickered, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know..." he muttered, stroking his prominent chin. "Most birds do call for hand outs." Unamused she folded her arms, still adamant about remaining in bed.

"Come on, Centy... I'm bored; you're free and oh look here comes the sun." he pulled the drapes back from the window and smirked as she pulled the covers up over her face.

"What you gonna melt or something?" teasingly he poked the middle of the taunt covers and was rewarded with a growl. "Yikes! Part dragon and kitten. Should call you Kitagon, eh?" his own joke went uncommented on as silence fell over the before shaking room.

"Oh give me a break, it was a joke for Acheron's sake!" Slightly shamed, Hades took a step back from the bed and awaited some response. A fireball wouldn't be too greatly annoying at that moment...

A rather muffled sniff emerged from the dark fabric and Hades hit himself, chastising his stupidity. Damnation-of-cute-unicorns-and-nymphs-in-paradise he'd made her cry.

"Dante's rolling in is grave, sweetheart." He muttered, hoping she might find something he said funny.

"Ya know I heard this rib-tickler last week from Ares: how do you brainwash a blonde? Pour water in her ears and give her a good shake." No response was forthcoming and Hades sighed. He'd thought that with Maleficent's hatred for Aurora she'd appreciate a blonde-joke. After all she herself had black hair, if his memory served him correctly.

"What if I made some ole pancakes instead of waffles?" he was starting to get desperate, after all his experience with women was limited to a few dead ones and the occasional dame who hated his guts. Not that that meant he wasn't a natural charmer; he was Hades Lord of the Underworld after all. As an immortal god, he did possess a few tricks up his sleeves.

"Okay, fine I'm sorry about pulling back the stupid curtains." Rising he yanked the fabric over to cover the rising sun and in the process ripped it in half. Biting his lip, he sewed it back in place with a quick bit of god omniscience and sighed when Maleficent finally pulled the covers down to face him.

"Waffles will be fine." she murmured, although in Hades' mind it sounded more as if she was prepared to say anything to get him out of the room.

" 'Kay..." Hades coughed, popping from the room.

With the immortal gone, Maleficent climbed from the bed and brushed off her wrinkled robes.

Her chest still ached, despite her rest and she cursed, hitting the bed post with her clenched fist. It hardly helped anything as a shock of pain rippled up her arm. Groaning, she gripped the injured appendage against her chest and cursed again, this time for her own stupidity and not the unfairness of life. She blinked back tears, fighting the pain and shame. The chest wound was at the very least one that another had given her... now she'd hurt her hand, in a fit of rage.

"Come and get it!" Hades' cheerful and irritating voice wafted into the room and she sighed.

Indeed he had manners; contrary to her first thought of him. He'd set an elaborate breakfast table, with eggs, scones, a roasted pig and waffles. Pulling out her seat for the fairy, Hades grinned winningly, although he was acting slightly nervous.

"How's it look?" he asked, waving a grey arm over the orderly spread.

"Lovely." Maleficent smiled, feeling gracious.

"Oh whew... thought you'd like the pig touch... not to big into peasant." he winked.

A light chuckle lifted from the woman and seated herself.

They ate in silence, the tap of the spoons and forks accompanied only by the shrill wind whispering through the open windows. Hades noted that Maleficent did not use her right hand, keeping it hidden within the voluptuous folds of her robes. But since her left seemed to be sufficient, he didn't comment.

With little effort, more so on Hades' part that Maleficent's, the villainous 'couple' finished the entire meal. Snapping his fingers, Hades made a big show of vanishing the dirty dishes as fire engulfed the table.

She did smile, but it was a forced effort and Hades' disappointment was matched only by his fading grin.

"I'm sorry..." she murmured, not even wondering why she was taking the time to apologize to him. "Just exhausted."

"Ah... rough night?" Hades queried, sincerely curious.

"Not particularly... but I believe I will retire for now." He nodded as she rose from her chair and did his best to not broadcast how bored he was. "Perhaps chess upon my awakening?" That caught his attention and he grinned.

"Only if you're prepared to lose." he teased. Her melodious laugh echoed down the hall as she slipped down the corridor.


	5. Crumble

"I do believe I just took your knight." Maleficent chuckled, two slender fingers removing the offending black horseman from the chess board. Hades groaned, his head nearly on the table as he looked at the impressive and yet annoying array of white pieces blocking his final three pieces nearly every move. Muttering something about letting her win, he slid his final pawn forward only to have Maleficent's queen replace it moments later.

"Come on... aren't you bored yet?" Hades whined, unhappy with his approaching defeat. The female opposite him smirked in wicked delight as his bishop all but shuddered under the approaching shadow of her queen.

"I'll take that as a no..." Hades rolled his eyes, flicking the bishop over in disdain. "Gotta love your strategy... cream Hades, smash Hades, cut Hades, fry Hades..." This was after all their fifth game and she'd won all but the first, which had been the god's game by only a stroke of a lucky pawn. Still, he did get a small and lessening amount of pleasure in seeing her enjoy victory.

"Checkmate." She sang, settling her cackling queen to block the final move the trembling black king could make.

"Whoopee do..." he muttered, yawning into his hand. He was tired, frustrated and bored. Sure, he loved chess as much as the next person, but honestly four games in a row of being beaten within an inch of his immortality was not entertaining.

"If you're not enjoying yourself you do not have to play again." Maleficent sighed, her tone slightly hurt. She had actually been enjoying herself, after all she hadn't had a chess partner in some years and Hades was a witty player. Well, at least he had been, now he was acting like a spoilt child.

"No, no it's fine." he sat up, crackling his back and knuckles. "Nothing else to do around here anyway."

The idea that he had invited himself into her castle and home, forced his company upon her and now desired her to entertain him was nearly too much for Maleficent as she slowly climbed to her feet, her teeth grinding together in an effort to control her rage.

"I did not ask you here." she reminded.

Hades rolled his eyes.

"That's right, babe. I did pop in outta nowhere." he huffed, folding his arms. "But this place is worse than Zeus'. I mean where's the zing, the zip, the...the..." he searched for yet another word to describe the lack of entertainment.

"Well, I don't give much time to that sort of thing!" she thundered, interrupting his newly found word 'joie de vivre'.

"Maybe ya should." Hades suggested, smirking as even with her enraged state he was still a good half a meter taller. She actually looked kinda cute with her slitted yellow eyes, thinning red lips, and delicate clenched fists.

"Should what!?"

"Give more time ta that kinda thing." When he had ever been the calm one in an argument...Hades mused, stroking his chin. Sheesh, he was losing his touch.

"I...I..." Maleficent hadn't been expecting of all things those gentle words from him and her rage crumpled as no longer useful parchment. Doing her best to collect herself, she murmured. "I do not know how..."

Her confession cause him half-way between laughter and shock. She was intelligent, witty and cruel, what did she mean 'she didn't know how'... poppycock.

"Sure ya do, Centy." he grinned, pulling her staff from her and taking her arm with his large hand. A cosy almost fluffy feeling engulfed him as he noted his fingers made her arm, even under its layers of cloth, feel dainty and doll-like. Oh yeah, you're losing your touch, ole boy... he mentally slapped himself. This is not some dame you can flirt with and gain a step up.

"No... I have no use for it." Hades nearly groaned. No use for fun!? Where'd this woman crawl when everything around her was party and games? Then it hit him... she didn't need to 'crawl' per-say... She just stayed within the draft heavy walls of her keep and brooded, plotted and schemed in her shadows and darkness. While he at the very least had popped up to see his annoying twit of an idiot brother, she had no one with which to do anything with. He even had Pain and Panic, not that they amounted to much zing... but that was beside the point.

"Well, guess its not the most important thing." he muttered. She looked up at him, eyes wide and nearly innocent. Had she not been dressed in black and purple robes that basically spelt 'wicked villainess' along with a headdress that rivalled Mordor's tower, he might have thought she was no more scary than that silly twittering princess of Aladdin's.

"It is to you." That caught him by the throat and yanked him down a peg or two.

"Ack, when's my thought ever mattered." he chuckled, touched by her words.

Maleficent blushed, a pale pink touching her cheeks and reaching her eyes as she dropped them to the floor. It did wonders to highlight what Hades already believed was a radiant beauty. Okay, so she wasn't Ariel or Belle or Cinderella... ever notice the ABC of princesses, Hades mused, chuckling to himself.

"Perhaps they do." It was nearly Hades' turn to blush... although it was more so his hair that flared than his cheeks. Pink/red on grey didn't look the best after all and he coughed, suddenly very awkward. When had this developed? And pray-tell how?

One moment he'd been soundly defeated at chess and now it appeared that he'd made unknown progress on another unknown board.

The moment broke as his signature smirk emerged from its confusion and pasted itself in familiar fashion across a roguish face.

"Do they now?" he chuckled, without warning lifting the woman up into his arms, bridal style.

Maleficent shrieked in surprise and instantly he felt her sharp talons embed themselves in his shoulder and clavicle.

"Yow! sheesh, someone forgot to de-claw the cat." he groaned, relieved as she instantly relaxed the stabbing to a stabilizing grip.

"Put me down." But her heart wasn't in it and he made no move to do as she'd requested.

They exchanged long unsure glances, although Hades did his best to hide his sudden uncertainly with his continually growing grin. To his surprise, Maleficent made no attempt to emulate him and merely stared, eyes calm and yet at the same time nearly probing. It crossed his mind that perhaps she was trying to read what he was thinking, but from the research he'd done, fairies couldn't read minds... else he'd be a dead man.

"Put me down." she repeated, and he could feel her laboured breathing as his hand against her back loosened slightly to do as she'd requested. How long had it been since he'd last felt the gentle slope of a woman's back... perhaps too long as he felt nearly lost in how to proceed. Wondering briefly if Maleficent had ever even been held before, he set her down on the ground. She leaned forward against him, her hands both resting against his chest. For a moment he thought more romantic thoughts maybe had wrapped around the woman, but then she shook her head and he realized she had merely been regaining her equilibrium. So much sweeping her off her feet...

"You okay?" he asked, grimacing at the rather mawkish quality to his query. She smiled.

"Yes... thank you." Whether it was for the concern or perhaps the act of putting her down, Hades wasn't certain, but he smiled nonetheless.

"Hey, no problem, babe." he shrugged.

Her head leaned against his chest without warning and his jaw nearly hit the floor as she sighed.

She felt, for as brief a moment as it was, safe against his broad chest. Slowly she felt his arms wrap around her back and shoulders, enveloping her within a comforting embrace. It could have been awkward... since neither of them were really the 'touchy' or 'comforting' type, but instead it felt good and proper.

Maleficent, as her very name gave credit to, had a very short history of comfort. She had no family, no friends, and had never truly desired any of the former. At least not that she'd ever truly been able to convince herself of. In more lonely moments, she thought a soothing presence of one with more than feathers would be nice... but under no circumstances would she invite the three 'good' fairies over and there was no one else who would ever dare approach the Forbidden Mountain... aptly named for that very reason. Well, except Hades, and she'd hated the very ichor within his veins, when he had first entered her keep. Now he was the closest thing she'd ever had to a friend.

Gently patting her back, Hades did his best to not soften his flaming teeny-weenie cardiac organ. Her arms lifted from her sides and slid around Hades' larger frame, returning his embrace. By now his heart was melting like butter in a nuclear silo. Her shoulders shuddered and he pulled back slightly to see if perhaps she was crying. Instead her smile and twinkling eyes revealed she was laughing silently.

"What's tickled your funny bone?" Hades asked, slightly offended by her unexpected display of mirth. Maleficent laughed harder, tipping forward to bury her face in his toga front. Soon, caught up in the seemingly ridiculous chain of events, the normally joyful god of the dead began to laugh as well.

Several panting moments later, Hades caught Maleficent and helped her slid gracefully to the stone floor. The laughing fit had not appeared to agree with her and a slow trickle of tears leaked from behind her eyelids to make paths down her pale cheeks. Coughing violently, she kept a fit hold with both tightly clenched fists on Hades' toga. Concern mixed with amusement as Hades found himself torn between assisting her or just letting it run its course. The amusement came from the fact that despite her obvious suffering, she still had yet to stop laughing.

Instead of answering his question, the fairy took a shallow breath and pushed herself up to press her lips against his. It was heaven and hell wrapped within a shroud of delicious unexpectedness; and Hades loved every nanosecond of it.


	6. A Touch of Uncertainty

Thank you for your kind reviews. I do apologize for the time between the last chapter and this one. University, illnesses and time restraints are less than friendly with my writing time. This was briefly edited, so if you notice any mistakes I would be delighted to fix them for you. Enjoy.

* * *

Ironically while she had been the one to initiate the kiss, he had been the one to end it. They were sitting on the ground, or at least Maleficent was, he was more so kneeling, and as Hades gently pulled his head back from hers he found that he was the only thing keeping her from falling flat on her back. Not that the idea of a reclining 'helpless' mistress of all evil wasn't inviting to the evil god, but instead of his trademark smirk, he only frowned deeply. That... that kiss, still feeling like a searing hot poker against his lips, had been a mistake.

Hades was more than prepared for round two, but he contented himself with rubbing her back and decided to go the 'not-myself' route and be a gentleman. What was next, ole boy, he chided himself? Asking her to a fair and winning a teddy bear for her... ah and there was that melting sugar feel again. Her lithe fingers were unconsciously touching a rather sensitive point near the base of the back of his neck and he restrained himself against making a joke from it. After all, they'd just shared a sweet _little_ kiss and he wasn't about to ruin the moment by saying something stupid.

Stupid... His mind began to race as it sought to figure out why he suddenly lost that maple syrup feeling. One moment he was more than willing to kiss the raven-horned fairy till judgement and damnation and the next, he had begun to panic. This was wrong.

Mind going into overdrive, Hades let go of her and scrambled to his feet. About as graceful as a duck without tail feathers, he scooted back from where a confused Maleficent was watching him. She'd caught herself as he'd 'leapt' from her as if scorched, her bruised hand sent an unwanted sting to her brain.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, mashing down the hurt that rose within her chest. So much had been risked in that tiny little action and now it appeared that she'd made a dreadful error in judgement. But then again, what had she been thinking in the first place? He was the damned god of the underworld! He was as juvenile as a man could be and six times more annoying. And yet as he licked his lips, scratched his grey neck and cleared his throat, she only felt like bursting into tears. She had the flu... that had to be the reason that she was acting like a twit.

"No, it's just." his flames danced nearly uncertainly on his head as he sought words to put his feelings down for her to understand. Tough going since he wasn't sure what he'd been thinking when he'd pulled away in the first place. The hurt he'd seen flicker in her golden eyes had seen to it that his own eyes were pools of confusion. A nervous chuckle escaped his lips. "Ack, I... Centy, I ain't the guy for ya." there, his tongue had come up with the truth without even making contact with his brain. Boy, did that make him feel like a schmuck.

She blinked, once and then twice; her emotions neatly tucked behind a flimsy but nonetheless present mask. Her throat felt blocked and for the first time that day it wasn't a physical aliment.

"What?" It came out cracked and weak, a foreign a sound to her as the kiss had been action. She had squandered feelings, however recently realized and had only been 'back-handed' as the result. And people wondered why she had never dared attempt to love before.

"I'm just some has-been that showed up on your doorstep. Kinda pathetic and uh, well abandoned kitten-like." He fumbled, irritated with himself for doing what he knew was 'right'. Had he had any less respect for her, the kiss would have led to other places so to speak... "Ya need someone..." he swallowed, pride and truth making a bitter taste in his mouth. Very akin to stomach acid, he forced himself to continue on. "Better. Someone who's not a failure." There. He'd bared his soul before her. Any moment, which the horrid rejection he'd dished out, she'd leap up, hex him repeatedly and banish him from the land of the living. Well, he'd kinda missed the slippery folks of the underworld anyway.

Maleficent took every thing he said in; anger rising within her. No this would not do. She was a planner, analytical and patient. She had allowed for sixteen years to extract her revenge on King Stephen and she'd be damned before she let another moment slip through her fingers by incompetence on her part. She climbed to her feet, ignoring whatever muscle disliked the action and swiftly approached him. He cowed, eyes squeezing shut as he no doubt braced himself for her molten wrath.

"You idiot. As if I thought you were the best." she whispered, sharp nails delicately scratching along his cheek as she gripped his face. He was all but yanked down to her eye-level, where she proceeded to kiss him senseless. If this was indeed the means to soothe all ills, arguments and disagreements, she was more than willing to adapt her former tactics

There was no thinking going on in Hades' mind, as least none that could be written. Oblivion and bliss wrapped him up and the cotton candy was dripping from his blueish ears. She was soft and yet steel-like against him, all thick robes and pointy horns as he tucked his arms here and there.

"I'm trying-" She interrupted again, using strength he hadn't known existed in that willow frame of hers to keep him right where she wanted him. He resisted, trying to force her to let him spell out more fruitless arguments, but it was vanity boxed and bowed. She wanted him, obviously didn't care about what was best and his conscience could go take a long jump from some very very tall building. He'd offered her an escape exit and she'd passionately refused. He kissed her back, making sure she was entirely overwhelmed by his surrender.

Maleficent pulled back to breath, resting her head against his shoulder as he exaggerated his need to pant. Amused, she smirked against his tunic, enjoying the warm embrace. At that moment she was not a villainess, mistress of all evil, or even a bad fairy... she was just Maleficent, cosy and content. And to think he'd tried to back out on this by allowing himself to traipse down 'best and better' lane. Someday she might just have to sit him down and explain that people like them never got the best.

"Don't leave me..." Her voice was softer than it was suppose to be. Searing heat ripped its way down his spine at how vulnerable and weak she sounded.

He cupped her pale face with a large hand, noting the sharp features that suddenly seemed so soft with her nearly shy smile. Where had this come from? He wanted to grab Fate by the wings and beat it up against a very uncomfortable boiler front. This had not been the plan and he had not seen it coming. Mistresses of all evil were not suppose to soften to the point of spreadable butter for hackneyed gods of the underworld. It simply wasn't done.

"Never crossed my mind, Centy." He lied, needing that barely suppressed fear in her eyes to vanish. He remembered back to when he'd stood staring down at her in her chamber, struck by the eerie way she'd become lovely to him. Pain had ruined that image and revulsion rose within him for his own stubbornness. No, he wouldn't leave her. That would be worse than any crushing defeat at the hand of his despised demi-god nephew. He held her tighter, aware of her fragile health state. All levity aside, he promised himself to never make her suffer. It took one glance around her diminishing castle to see she had already endured far more than her 'fair' share.

Maybe it was the fear that had indescribably risen within Maleficent at the threat of him leaving her, but suddenly she felt as though she would willingly do anything to make him stay. Peeling banners and blackened walls no longer held any comfort for her. And some small part of her rejoiced at that realization. Maybe Fate had an even more ironic state of affairs ahead of her; maybe Maleficent of all people was destined to have what she had never before.


	7. Lover's Quarrel

A huge thank you to all of my lovely reviewers. The updates should be coming better now due to my holiday becoming less crowded and my doctor actually being helpful. Thank you so taking the time to read my ramblings

* * *

He made her dinner. It was simply roasted chicken, boiled potatoes and steamed kale but they both enjoyed it. Despite the new change, they sat at opposite sides of the table, silently cutting, chewing and swallowing. Occasionally, either would glance up as if checking to be sure the other was still there, healthy and whole. Neither thought the other was concentrating on anything other than their food. It was actually quite adorable, to see them both so stubborn in their care.

Maleficent finished first, or at least she stopped eating before Hades. There was still food on her plate but she was done.

"Here." Hades popped in behind her chair to help her up. She smiled and let him. Per his usual exuberance, he tipped the chair back and scooped her up with a fiery flourish. She gave him a soft kiss on his cheek as he set her down.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." He winked. Already he considered himself the suitor, bent on playing the heroic part of normalcy. So far she did not seem to dislike his approach.

The day was uneventful but pleasant. Hades spent most of it playing around with a puzzle, something he had not done in years due to lack of patience. But with Maleficent curled up in the chair beside him, he found it brought out the best in him, at least when it came to picking up tiny pieces and finding their location. She slept or watched him, saying nothing as he muttered about the stupidity of the puzzle pieces not going where he wanted them to. Occasionally he would change the shape of one to fit and she'd cough, forcing him to change it back.

"Finally." He sighed, finding the home of a particularly 'misshapen' part. "Centy, finally got the road all in. Guess I've got more of the puzzle blood than I thought." He smiled to himself, very happy at his accomplishment. There was no response. He glanced down at his elbow to find her asleep. Her head rested against his arm, breathing deeply and fast asleep. "And you said this wasn't boring." He teased, gently running a finger down her jaw.

Puzzle forgotten, he had a cosy full length couch appear beside the table. He settled her onto it and tucked a pink and yellow blanket up to her chin. The horn headdress looked acutely uncomfortable though, so he carefully figured out how to disentangle it from her hair and set it by the half-done puzzle. Her hair had been coiled inside of the headdress and now fell out into a thick limp braid across the couch arm. He touched the end of it, enjoying the softness of the inky hair. It seemed fitting that under her spiky horns would be a feathery mane.

She grimaced and he pulled back, thinking he had hurt her.

"You okay?" he asked, forgetting she was still asleep. "Don't know what makes you so sleepy." He teased. Asleep, every worry and care seemed to leave the evil fairy's stern face. Not exactly tired, but willing to rest, the god expanded the couch a bit and sat, wiggling in until her head was on his lap. This was nice, he thought. Afternoon and evening of light petting, kissing and- he stopped. He sounded like an old man from a 50's sitcom. What century was this anyway? Well, he reddened, for Maleficent he guessed it was around the 13th, not that history had ever been his forte... and his own... maybe 50's wasn't so old after all. Cursing himself for being an idiot, he leaned back and stared up at the spiral ceiling.

Tomorrow he was going to start repairing a few things around here, he mused. Get everything castle-shape so to speak.

"What time is it?" Maleficent murmured, not moving from her position.

"It's dark outside. Got a hot date or something?"

She chuckled, rolling from her side to be able to look up at him.

"Perhaps."

He leant down and pecked the tip of her nose.

"Point him out and I'll rip him limb from limb." This drew a full laugh from her. Her fingers played with the edge of his toga sleeve.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Duh." he returned without thinking. "Centy, I'm not leavin you unless you give me the boot." Dramatically clutching his chest he added, "Or the claw. Personally though I'd prefer the boot."

Maleficent sighed, adjusting herself so that her arm went over her head. It loosened her chest, making her breathing more comfortable.

"That is not what I meant."

He raised his eyebrows, mulling her question over. Ah...

"Ya sure you want that?" he asked softly, looking down at her.

She swallowed, not sure. And yet when her lips parted again to speak, she heard herself, so sure and confident,

"Quite."

That was enough for the immortal being. He shifted until there was room for him to lie down next to her, back flush against the couch back. She was spooned up against him, leaving no room between them. He sucked in a breath, enjoying the steady feel of her smaller form against his own. His arm wrapped around her, pulling her back to rest snugly against his chest. Her hair smelt like chestnuts, surprising him as he buried his nose in it.

"Comfy?" he asked, voice muffled by close proximity. He felt her nod.

They laid nearly motionless for five minutes, until Hades felt a chill and had to re-situate the blanket.

"How can you possibly be cold?" she murmured, pushing herself up to sit. "Are you not partially made of fire?"

He blinked up at her, not sure why this mattered, but game.

"Uh, yeah. Ever seen a flame go out, Centy. Ain't a pretty picture." He smirked. "Now the other way, that's when things get smoky." He tucked his hands around her narrow waist and lifted her just enough to be able to settle her so she was forced to straddle his stomach. "If ya get my drift."

"And if I don't?" she questioned, eyes all wide and innocent. Oh she played along remarkably well for a stiff as ice evil mistress.

"I've got ways of making it all crystal clear."

She kissed him, drawing a moan out as her lips trailed from his mouth to his jawline. He doubted she had much if any experience with this sort of thing and yet here she was skillfully snogging him. His mouth opened to chide her about this but she returned to her original target and he was cut off. He gave up on asking about her past as she poured more and more passion into making him forget. Finally, her lungs forced her to take a break and she was all his.

Expertly, he flipped them, careful to not put any of his weight on her slight body. He took both of her wrists into his hands, lifting them up to his mouth. Her pulse was practically racing as he kissed his way from her pulse points to her palms and fingers. It excited him to know that he had such an obvious affect on the stern woman.

"Please don't stop."

Ironically he did as soon as she whispered the plea. Was it something in the food he fed her or what? But it seemed as though she had become so painfully vulnerable with him. It hurt him, sending a pang through his rarely used pumping organ to hear her ask again and again for him to be there for her. He wondered if someone had abandoned her long ago, or if it simply was the fact that no one had ever not left her behind. He'd been down this road before.

He laid her hands down and cupped her face with both of his hands.

"I'm not gonna stop, Centy." He assured her, very serious. Together they helped him out of his toga, which took more time thanks to her sleepiness and general shortness of breath, but he did not mind. Slow and steady won the race according to some sage out there. Clad now only in his boxers, Hades sought along her robes for the fastenings, buttons or hey, he'd take zippers. Her trembling hand caught his wrist and dragged it to the back of her neck. From there it took his five seconds to divest her of the first layer and another six for the second. He shoved the thick cloth off till it hit the ground and then gathered her back into his arms. She was still wearing her under robes, which ironically had more substance than any toga the women he usually hit on wore.

"I'm sorry." She sighed.

"What for?" He settled them back, making sure she was cushioned by his arm and the pillow he'd created.

"I'm not-" Maleficent stopped, eyes darting from him as if searching for an answer. He did not like where this was headed.

"Ssh." he soothed, securely tucking her further against him. Her hand brushed against his bare chest, the grey skin of him contrasting vividly with the pale white of hers. "You're not what? I don't care whatever it is. Now hush up and kiss me." he tried to lighten the mood but it only seemed to disgruntle her.

"No. We can't." she hissed, struggling to sit up. He didn't let her, keeping her down despite her nearly frantic flailing.

"Hate to break this to ya, but we've already." Lost in his confusion as to what exactly was going on, he immediately sought refuge in his go-to method. Unfortunately, being snarky didn't seem to help the situation. She stopped moving just long enough for him to loosen his hold on her and then broke free, scrambling off the couch. "Centy, wait." he called, concerned. She ran as soon as her feet touched the stone. He blinked, watching her vanish out of the castle before finally realizing she had no intention of stopping. "Damn." he cursed, taking off after her as soon as he'd disentangled from the blanket.

"Maleficent!" He caught up with her easily, far faster with his superior size and health. Being a god had its perks as he appeared in front of her. She slammed into him, trembling so violently he was amazed that she was able to stand much less run. Even with him blocking her path and holding her there in front of him, she fought him, hitting his rock-like chest with clenched fists.

She had been thoroughly enjoying their time. The ease in which he had become such a comfort to her had left her breathless and yet now, she only wanted to escape. There was such pain, confusion and longing that all she could think about was getting away. Had her staff been in her hand, she would have fried him without hesitation. But instead, she was forced to fight him physically and it was not going in her favour.

"Settle down." He demanded, sounding more worried than angry. He caught both of her wrists before she could swipe dagger-like claws at his face, forcing her to become still or break bones. "What's wrong? What happened?" Hades' grey face loomed over her in the dark of the night, the only thing her yellow eyes could pick out beside swaying dead trees and treacherous rocks.

"I can't love you." With her confession came another round of fury and she wrenched away from him.

"Who's asking you to?" Hades returned. "I'm not asking you to love me. You were the one asking me to stay." His voice was thundering in the dead silence. With the conflicted feelings he had had earlier he had really no right to be angry at her for uncertainty, but rationality was not his strong suit. "You want me to leave and I'll leave."

"Then leave." There. The feelings all became easier to cope with and the pain died to a dull throb. Anger, hatred, cruelty; all were things she could deal with.

And promises forgotten, he did just as she told him to. One moment he was standing, angry and fuming in front of her and the next... he was gone.

She turned and slowly made her way back into the castle, every step harder and harder to take. She felt numb; worse than when she had woke up impaled on that sword. This was a different pain. Fear and the stinging whip of betrayal accompanied this one. Collapsing on the couch, she stared at the absurd pink and yellow blanket until the colours began to swirl together. Moisture clouded her vision and she buried her head in the pillow, silently grieving for a mess she had only just realized making.

She had not wanting him to go. Not really. But then again, she felt so confused when it came to the warm and kind feelings she'd begun to have toward Hades. She had never loved anyone before. And certainly no one had ever loved her. Hades had not either... somehow he had just stayed out of some odd duty or something. More tears came to her at that thought pattern. Why hadn't the little fairies simply killed her? Why had death been so unkind to hand her back her life only to toss Hades in for good measure?

A gentle hand touched her shoulder and she started, entirely not expecting it.

"I didn't mean anything I said, Centy." Hades murmured, pulling her into his lap. She allowed him to, tucking her arms around his neck as he rubbed her back. "I promised not to leave you and I'm not going to."

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Me too. Who'd of thought we'd ever have a lover's quarrel, eh?" he chuckled, using the toga he'd picked up to wipe the tears from her face. "I understand. Or least I'm gonna try to. Whether you like it or not, I'm not leavin you alone to rot away. You're as stuck with me as the mould on your dungeon floor." And somehow that was the most romantic thing she'd heard him say.


	8. Nightmares

_She did not see the flames licking at her melting skin. There was no pain slowly eating away at her sanity. No screams passed her red lips and she did not beg an unseen being to spare her ending life. If she had, then it would be said that Maleficent was having a nightmare and she did not. She was the creator of such nighttime horrors not the victim. _

Hades woke with a start, sitting up quickly as he tried to figure out why he'd been woken. He rolled further over to pat the whimpering woman to his left. This was the second time that night he'd woken to her screams. It was not the sheer volume or intensity of the awful sounds that sent shivers down his blue spine. He had lived for eons with the dead for crying out loud. He knew an anguished scream when he heard one. What he heard was different though and it bothered him.

"Centy." he muttered, nudging her arm. The night before he had pulled her against him and now sported three faint scratches down his left cheek for his efforts. He wanted to wake her up, stop her pain but really, if he could do it without injury to his person, it was a two-fer as far as he was concerned.

She woke with a start, thin fingers digging into the covers and sheets as she scrambled to sit up. Black tresses mussed about her pale face, she looked painfully adorable, save for her wide frightened eyes. He sighed deeply, patting her arm.

"Just a dream." he yawned. He cared, truly he did, but two times in one night, three nights in a row had robbed him of that bouncy kind of care. Now it was all he could do to keep his drooping eyelids open long enough to yank her embedded claws out of the mattress. "Remember yar safe now. I gotcha and no bad little witch-faires are gonna get ya." he pulled her down and back into his arms, settled her head under his chin. She was stiff as a board. He chose to ignore this fact and pulled the tangled covers back over them. Within moments he was asleep again, dreaming of chocolate rivers where marshmallow caterpillars kept offering him margaritas.

She slowly relaxed against him, trying not to let how tightly he was holding her affect her moderately claustrophobic mind. He was keeping her safe, not suffocating her. That manta repeated itself until she began to poke holes through it. Safe? What was he keeping her safe from?

She wiggled around enough to rub her eyes, desperately tired. Nightmares were a sign of weak character. But then again, she had always had them, waking night after night, tangled in the damp blankets and shredding sheets. Some nights, before her 'death', had been mainly spent on foretelling her own failure. Others had been her victories smashed before her dying eyes.

She shuddered, even the thought of her darkest thoughts disturbing her. The pain returned to her chest and she pushed at Hades' heavy arm. Usually he was surprisingly gentle, but he still weighed a ton.

Even in the dark of the room, she could make out the shape of Diablo on his perch by the window. She thoroughly escaped Hades and staggered from the bed. Her foot was tangled in the sheet but she was free soon enough. Hand on her chest, she slowly made her way to the window.

It was cold. The wind tossed the dead trees down below the castle back and forth as a capricious child did his toys. Oblivious the moon shone on. She leant against the frame, fingers digging into the wood. She wanted to turn, go back to the warm comfort of the bed, but the wind on her face felt as wonderful as it did horrible. It screamed freedom while the heavy snores of the god seemed to create a cage. Why couldn't she simply not view it that way? Why couldn't she let herself be happy?

She stayed there until she lost feeling in her feet and hands. Forced by the cold, she made her way back to the bed and crawled in, careful not to touch the warm deity. He was tired enough, she didn't need to wake him up with a cold foot or hand. She stared down at him, enjoying the moonlight playing with the shadows under his jawline and eyes. He was not exactly handsome, but he was striking and fascinating.

Her head rested back against his arm, as she wiggled back into his embrace. It was almost instantly warm and she felt the blood returning to her extremities. Her fingers hovered so close to his jaw and yet she refused to touch him. That he was with her by choice was a miracle and it amazed her. Why should be care when no one else ever had? What made him different?

Her eyes closed and she snuggled her cheek against his chest.

* * *

The next morning, bright and early the Forbidden Mountain's dark castle was filled with an odd foreign sound. Pure and delighted laughter. It echoed down the cobwebbed corridors and confused the poor spiders spinning trap after trap.

Hades twirled Maleficent around again, drawing another near;y girlish giggle from her. He had woken, pulled her into his arms and carried her from her tower to the lower courtyard.

"What are you doing?" she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"Having fun." he beamed down at her. "You said ya don't know how. So we're gonna make sure you learn."

"We?"

He winked at her.

"Oh yeah, we, baby."

They left the castle despite her adamant attempts to get him to go back.

"It's too cold." she nearly whined. "I am not dressed and neither are you."

"Details, missy. Keep your panties on, sheesh."

Affronted and yet curious all at the same time, she let him continue on. He set her down once they were in the middle of the forest surrounded by nothing save trees. She shivered, her under-robes not designed for outdoor wear. Hades, in his boxers and white t-shirt, was hardly better dressed, but he had his flames too keep him warm. She went to protest, but he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Ssh. We're gonna warm you up in no time."

She swallowed thickly, leaning back against him. A thick finger pointed out from over her shoulder and she followed it to a nearby tree. At first she saw nothing, still blinking sleep from her eyes. But then, she spotted the tiny struggling blue flower. "Fun is spotting that, Centy. And then charring it." he zapped the delicate blossom with a snap of his fingers. It burst into flames, falling into a barely there pile of ashes before he'd even begun smirking.

"Oh." she breathed, not sure what she thought of the display. His arms tucked around her, bringing with them a thick blanket.

"I was teasing about the flower, love." he chuckled, enjoying the torn expression on her face. No doubt she thought he had lost it. "Just a distraction from that." he turned her around until she was presented with a full picnic spread under a large oak. "Surprise."

Somehow the burnt flower had been more of a surprise though and she found herself unaffected. And she never had been a good liar.

"I don't eat outside, Hades." she muttered, turned to face him. Let him be disappointed, she wanted back inside.

His face fell, but only by a bit.

"Oh, yeah, sure." he nervously scratched his long nose. "You head back and I'll get the- uh food."

Wordlessly, she did as he'd suggested, pulling the blanket tighter around her diminutive form. Honestly, he was such an idiot some times.


	9. The Past

Thank you so very much to every one of my wonderful readers. Please let me know if you like the direction this chapter and the one after it are taking as I was a bit unsure about them. As always, thank you for taking the time to read my tangled lines.

* * *

Okay, Hades mused, glancing over at the silent fairy, the surprise picnic at the crack of dawn had been a bad idea. But the whip cream smily faces on the french toast would cheer her up, surely. And if that failed he had plans to pull out his lyre and sing, badly, until she smiled.

The faces failed, miserably, and he never got the chance to whip out the instrument due to Maleficent leaving the table and locking herself in her, their, room. He could have gone after her, but didn't. So far he had not gotten anywhere by breaking and entering.

"Well, lover boy." he mentally berated himself. "Now what's the plan? Ya done yet?" Somehow when he'd boarded this sinking love boat, he had expected the storms to be a bit more... passionate. So far, the storms had just been closing doors and wet tear stained pillows. And it wasn't even lunch time yet.

Maybe he should not have been worried or maybe it was a good thing. But regardless, he found himself concerned enough to do something he had promised himself he would never do again. He left a quick note for the disgruntled mistress of all evil and popped away.

He reappeared next to a twisted tree and a warning sign.

'All who enter will die'

Sheesh, he sighed. Talk about subtle. He strode on, not worried about dying nearly as much as missing his opportunity. Once, many years ago, he had come to the oracle to ask for his fate. And long before his younger brother had ruined his life with Hercules, the oracle had been troublesome enough to tell him the truth. He'd seen it all laid out like a checkered rug. His rule of the underworld, his rage, boredom and even those tacky curtains that he had regretted nine minutes after hanging. Now, he wanted answers to someone elses' fate so to speak.

"Little lost Hades." The oracle purred. She was an odd looking person, bald and crusty with drooping eyelids and elephant-like skin. He would take the three Fates any day of the week over her.

"Hiya, toots. Nice to see you're looking-" he examined her more thoroughly, jumbling brain-cells to come up with a complement. Nothing came. "Hey, you're alive and aren't we both grateful."

She laughed shrilly.

"Knew you'd be back for the second part." she pointed a finger at him that he swore was skinless.

"Uh second part? No, not here for me this time." he took the mushy seat she offered and grimaced at the rotting paw that swatted at his foot. This had better be good, he mused.

"I know why you're here." She blinked horribly misused eyes at him and went back to her huge bubbling pot. "The second part of your fate that you didn't ask about last time."

He ran a hand over his flame-hair.

"Okay, lady. You're gettin on my nerves. I told ya I'm not here for me."

She hissed.

"Your second part is not about you, idiot." She spat into the pot, muttering as she tossed other Ursula-worthy nicknacks in. He grinned as he watched. Finally something was happening.

"The fairy's fate is misty. But her past is clear; as your own is and was. Gaze in and I'll show you all that can be seen."

She plunged a final wiggling ingredient into the pot and grinned, showing a nearly toothless mouth.

"Are you sure you want to see?" the oracle asked, leaning toward the pot. He nodded, not trusting his voice. "Then see." The gnarled woman splashed a bony finger into the pot, swirling the contents. He gazed into it, watching the odd things she'd tossed in dizzily spin faster and faster until his head hurt. Still, he had come this far and wasn't about to give up.

There was a tree, huge and green, set against the gentle rise of a neighbouring hill. He could see the leaves detailing the intricate branches, feel the wind tossing them and taste the salt. It was by the sea, blue and bright with the tide washing away the stubborn sand in sheet after sheet of scrubbing water. It was lovely and not even the god of the dead could deny that.

"What does this have to do with anything?" he snapped, not looking up.

The ancient being hmphed.

"Keep looking, huffy."

He wanted to glare at her and return a witty stinger, but then the image melted away. It was replaced by the exact scene with a major change. Everything was dead and still. The grass from the hill was now gone, cold snow and ice covered the dead, withered branches of the drooping tree and even the waves of the sea were no longer friendly in their coming. Something had destroyed the perfection. Then he saw what had and it was confusing.

The little thing was ragged and dirty. Matted black hair hung down to obscure half her dirt streaked face and the clothes on her back barely covered her. Patches of bruised, nearly translucent skin were visible, the bones under stark and pronounced. She looked nearly like one of the spirits wandering through his underworld.

He blinked, trying hard to not understand. But he figured her identity out regardless and was forced to watch, helplessly. Her huge yellow eyes smoldered with an anger not even he had ever seen. He doubted even Prince Philip had witnessed rage like that in the pint-sized evil fairy.

Her cracked lips moved, but he could not hear the sound as she summoned spell after spell to crush more and more of the attackers that had appeared out of seemingly nowhere. There was nothing to do but stare and watch as what seemed to be an army burned and writhed before the child. Her power seemed to have broken some internal dam, flooding out to blanket all within her reach.

Why though? The images continued and his questions mounted.

The pot's contents swirled again and she was older, stronger but still dirty faced as she played with the raven on her shoulder. He guessed it was the same one she currently had, making it an old and apparently beloved friend. The image blackened, as smoke billowed around her. There were people with torches, surrounding her, poking long poles and swords in her direction. She seemed to be trying to get away, but was without escape. Fear shone in her eyes just a moment before there was a crack of lightning and she morphed into a fearsome dragon. The fire of the torches was soon overcome by her own and the bones of her enemies soon cracked and split in the hell she created.

The pot did not swirl again, but the time change was obvious. She had the goblins then, directing them against the armies and walls from a black horse. Her horned headdress set on her head and the dirt was gone, blood had replaced it. From there, her story was obvious.

She had been pursued and attacked until only the Forbidden Mountain stood as her refuge and the goblins her faltering but only allies. King after king had vowed to be her killer and century by century, she had retreated further and further until finally, she was forgotten and the tramp of the solider's feet marched elsewhere.

"I can show you no more." The oracle clamped a lid over the pot and pointed another crooked finger at the door. "For more you will need to ask the source."

He tossed her a few gold pieces and eagerly took the exit. Somehow, he had not expected so painful a past.

Decorum aside, he made his way to her door almost as soon as he touched down in the castle.

"Maleficent?" he called, mouth all but pressed against the wood. There was a pause and then it creaked open, revealing a semi-dressed and rather apologetic fairy.

"I'm-I." He smiled at her attempt and settled his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm a dunce, Centy. I know it, Herc knows it-heck the world knows it. You're gonna have to get used to the idea too if I'm gonna be stickin around." He played with the fabric of her collar.

She tiptoed to kiss his cheek, not even bothering to reassure him on his intelligence. Men rarely needed that in her opinion.

"I'll pretend that didn't hurt." he teased, leading her to the bed. They sat, awkwardly fidgeting until he gave a sputtering cough. "You mind a question, Cent?"

Her eyes turned to his, apparently the only answer she was going to give him.

"What happened?"

"I beg your pardon?"

He grimaced.

"I mean, how'd you end up here on some lonesome mountain with that sack of feathers." He gestured to the preening Diablo.

"Oh." She folded her hands nervously, an action that caused him to reach out and cover them with his own.

"I'm not gonna judge ya, babes."

It came out haltingly, her story so similar and yet so different to what he had watched within the pot.

There were no parents, siblings, cousins or family to speak of. Some beggar woman had bundled her up to use as a pity agent when she was just old enough to remember but before then, there was nothing but an empty blackness. She had been abandoned, of that she was certain. Soon, the beggar had done the same, leaving her behind when the town had proven to be heartless. Her display of magic had allowed her enough to eat, drawing small crowds to watch the urchin but when they had realized the darker nature of their entertainment, she had been charged with witchcraft. They did not understand the nature of a fairy and that night she had been burnt at the stake.

"They burnt you at the stake?" Hades reiterated, staring at the silent woman. "You were a child." She shrugged.

"It hardly mattered. My life did not extinguish in the flames but my fury did." she seemed suddenly deflated and sad as she recounted how she had destroyed the town, leaving no survivors. "There was only anger and fury from then on. I became the evil they saw in a helpless child. And when they had battled me until they tired, I was unable to rest in my freedom. Without the fear, my power seemed pointless. You know the rest." she blinked wet eyes, turning away from him.

"Your nightmares." he muttered. "What are they of?"

Maleficent smiled bitterly.

"Burning. Rather pathetic after so long."

He snorted.

"Centy, you've got every right to dream about that. It's." he stumbled for the right wording before choosing her own. "Not pathetic at all." He offered her his embrace, which she accepted.

"What about you?" she broached, almost timidly.

"Not much to tell, babycakes. Zeus, my idiot of a brother, got the throne and I got the underworld. Little boredom and despair later and I got my butt handed to me by some chump demi-god."

She pressed her face against his arm.

"Why did you really come here?"

"Already answered that question." he chided.

"No you didn't. I could not have been the ideal place to 'crash' regardless of your rope's length." Her voice had enough of an edge to keep him from chuckling.

He was silent for a long moment, something as rare for him as her use of contractions.

"I've no idea. Guess it was just one of those things."

"One of those things?"

He nodded.

"Can't be fully explained I guess."

This seemed to set fine with her.

"I suppose not." she sighed, fingers lazily fiddling with a loose toga thread.

"Ya know what though, sweet stuff? We've got a whole heap of future ahead of us." He pulled her back until she was forced to look at him. "I'm here, you're here and we'll get through this. One day I'll get you to sleep through the whole night and you'll get me to register on the IQ scale. We'll claw and bite our way through, but we'll get there." He gently stroked her pale chin. "We've hit bottom, now we've gotta get on up and storm the keep."

She blinked.

"I am not entirely sure of what you just said." she responded, almost monotone. "But I'm sure you thought it was brilliant."

"Always do."


	10. Routine

Routine was one of the very few things the two villains had in common, so when they found one that suited both they stuck to it like a tack in a shoe, or at least Hades had thought so.

Each morning Hades tumbled out of bed at six, pulled out his ear plugs and dressed, ready for his morning ritual of popping in to check on the underworld. Maleficent woke when he did, but stayed in bed until six-thirty, less than eager to get up at all. They ate breakfast together at eight after she had finished her morning walk and he had made sure everyone in the underworld was still miserable and dead. Then from there, they went their separate ways. Hades set himself to doing whatever nefarious planning he had for the day and Maleficent worked through some old spell books, trying desperately to figure out how to get rid of her nightmares. By lunchtime, they were both tired and willing to set aside villainy for the day. Sometimes he surprised her with a picnic, which she had no qualms about taking in the afternoon, but most times they sat at the smaller table he had fashioned and traded words over simple meals. Maleficent napped from then until four, while he took a tour of the kingdom, enjoying the mayhem his unique appearance caused as well as his sudden departure. At four, they walked together, going nowhere really but a circle back to the castle. Then it was supper at five, wine and cuddling afterwards and then bed. They loved every moment of it.

Two weeks into this arrangement, Hades ruined everything.

To be fair, the fact that 'everything' was 'ruined' was an opinion and little more.

The day began like any other and continued similarly until he began his continued tour of the kingdom. It was a hobby actually and little more. But he did it anyway, eager to gather more information about 14th century life mainly because he had no other current aspirations.

"Lunch okay?" he asked, walking along with Maleficent. She nodded, looking rather drawn today. He decided not to comment on it and opened their bedroom for her. "Well, rest well." he smirked, drawing her against him for a pleasant kiss. She smiled, taking a moment to long to recover from the activity. He convinced himself that she was just tired. If he bothered her about it, she'd snap and that would help no one.

He changed into period friendly trousers and shirt, altering his natural appearance enough to allow him to explore in peace. If anyone bugged him he'd yank out his real self like a sword. Usually he did not bother, but today he wanted to blend.

The streets in the village he'd picked at random were narrow and smelly. Waste lay here and there as if someone had dumped their potty buckets in the first clear location. He wrinkled his nose and stepped over a yellowish puddle. Sheesh, his own century had better plumbing.

There was a travelling merchant group in town. Acrobats twirled brightly coloured batons, dressed in clashing stripes that would make any clown proud and envious. He found himself enjoying the antics. There were dancing girls too, scanty clad for the era, but unappealing to his. The large 'dancing' bear caught the majority of his attention though. It stood on its hind legs and staggered back and forth, wagging its huge collared head. It was fascinating and horrific all in the same blissful moment. That was what the castle needed, he mused. A few animal skins laying around to warm the place up. Besides, he smiled mischievously, he'd heard wonderful things about the merits of rugs.

He noted, as fellow bear-watchers milled about him, that the bear only stayed where it was meant due thanks to a large chain fastened to the collar. A delicious thought came to mind. What would a dancing bear do if unchained? He liked to think it would do horrible things, but on second thought, vetoed the idea. There was too great a chance that it would just stand there. No, he needed a real monster. Something like he'd used back when to try to off his nephew.

Mind made up, he pointed a finger at the bear and zapped it. At first, nothing happened, but then as he leisurely walked away, the bear's eyes darkened. By the time he was far enough away to in no way be linked to the occurrence, the creature's fur was rippling and it was roaring in anger. Before the started peasants, the bear grew to nearly five times its former size, easily snapping the chain as it struck out. Pandemonium broke out and Hades chuckled as he continued on through the town. Finally something really entertaining.

He planned to find a nice hill to set up a chair, lemonade and watch the festivities. It truly was the 'little things' in life that kept the ball rolling.

"Mama?" a voice wailed somewhere to his left. He froze, almost literally as a cold hand gripped his leg. Even with his trousers on, which chaffed to Mount Olympus, the iciness of the little fingers sent a shiver up his blue spine.

"What gives, kid?" he growled, turning on the culprit. He had several choice statements all ready to dish out until he had fully taken in the kid.

It was small, dirty and ragged. Black hair grew unkept, uncombed and unwashed over wide tearstained eyes and soil smeared cheeks. "Whoa." Hades blinked, suddenly not as angry as he'd been a mere second ago. He guessed the kid was three, maybe four, but hey, he was no good judge of age. Only kid he'd ever 'done' anything with had been Herc and he'd been pretty sure the 'infant' his brother had been showing off had to have been at least two.

"Mama." The little lips quivered and the immortal found himself back in the oracle's dilapidated home staring into a bubbling pot at the miniature Maleficent. Oh no, he almost shouted, backing away from the kid. Not this. No. When he'd murmured those sweet nothings to Centy about their future and all that, he'd meant going fifty-fifty on groceries and the like. Long walks, giving her shoulder rubs and being willing to endure black feathers on the floor... not this. Never this. Hades hated a great deal, but on his list, kids were number two and that ranking only existed because he hated anyone who created them aka parents even more.

But the tears dripped and the arms extended despite the internal war. As if he had not suffered enough, his brain screamed as he almost robot like scooped up the kid. "Papa." the child cooed, a smile breaking through the filth.

Hades looked around desperately for the parents of the wayward urchin. Surely there was someone looking for the bony imp. But as the panic continued around him and he held the child, it became clear with each passing second that no one cared that the innocent child had been scooped up by a stranger.

He walked, in a daze, trying not to crush the kid with his powerful hands. He could feel the wild thumping of the kid's heart against his arm and there was almost no weight to speak of. A fairly good judge of human depravity, he had to admit the child was abandoned in one sense or another.

But why come to him? Why trust him when there was a whole village of saps?

Ah hah! Hades set the kid down and altered himself back to his normal appearance. Shock and horror would send the kiddy screaming toward some other pathetic being. But the kid just stared, smiling as if he'd offered ice cream and free tickets to some children's show.

"Looks like I'm the pathetic sap today." he muttered, tossing the kid up onto his shoulder. A straw of a leg moved over his head to ride better and here he was, lord of the underworld a horse to a child.

"I'm getting the couch tonight."


End file.
